Co ordinator Love
by Zombyra
Summary: Just a little one shot I threw together. involves Dawn x Ursula pairing.


Me: I hope this little one-shot inspires others to do stories based around this couple.

Disclaimer I don't own pokemon if I did I'd be rich.

Co - ordinator Love

Ursula now 22 years old awoke from a wonderful night of partying at the new 80 roomed mansion of her secret lover and long time rival Dawn, who got the money for the place by being lucky enough to win $100,000,000 in the lottery. As she got out of bed she realised she was naked and very horny so she went looking for Dawn not caring if some pervert like that Brock that Dawn used to travel with saw her hot body.

Ursula had certainly filled out in all the right places and had developed a nice pair of double d tits with her vaginal area completely bush free with an ass to die for of course she has been voted 5th hottest female pokemon co - ordinator for the last 4 years with Dawn in 1st place and Zoey all the way back in 23rd place.

~To think for 4 years Dawn and I have managed to keep our relationship hidden and it all started back when we were ten meeting at that Chocovine Contest~ Ursula thought.

The day they meet was the day Ursula slow began to develop a crush on Dawn.

As she looked for her Dawn, Ursula noticed that one room at the end of the hall had its door wide open and looking in she saw number one pokemon master Ash Ketchum lying on the bed with two red headed girls, Zoey and Misty and nothing covering their nakedness. Ursula got a good look at Ash's 10 inch long, 3 inch thick cock along with Zoey's tits and Misty's ass.

~Nice view although it would be better without Ash even if he has what a straight girl would call an impressive cock~ She thought.

"And you call me the pervert in our relationship," a voice said.

Turning around Ursula found herself face to face with Dawn and before she could say anything Dawn jumped on her knocking her to the ground and giving her a very lustful kiss.

Breaking the kiss and getting back to their feet Dawn invited Ursula to join her for sex in the shower and then some naked sunbathing out back by the pool.

Ursula was more than happy to join Dawn and as they waited for everyone else to get up they enjoyed the sun warming the nude forms.

"Ursula I think its time our friends and family found out about us," Dawn Said.

"What!" Ursula replied.

"You heard me i think its time they found out about us," said Dawn.

"Can't we wait a couple of more years please," Ursula pleaded with the cute kitten look.

"Ursula you know that look doesn't work on me" said Dawn "and besides we have kept them in the dark for four years now and the first we just dated but from the second anniversary we have been having sex and we do plan to get married someday."

"Alright you win," Ursula said surprising both herself and Dawn with how quickly she gave up the argument if you can call it one.

Half an hour later with all the guests from the party up and and finshed with their breakfast Dawn and Ursula, now clothed, gathered them in the main living room and informed them of their relationship. A brief moment of silence then the congratulations started by everyone in the room, well almost eveyone the room as Kenny was less than pleased to learn that his crush was a lesbian so he got angry and started swearing and calling Dawn things like slut, bitch, whore and ugly cow so he was thrown out of the mansion.

Dawn and Ursula explained how they got together and how long they had kept secret. Ash told them that if they ever decided to have kids he'd be glad to help then he got knocked out cold by a mallet over the head curtesy of and annoyed Misty.

The rest of the day was spent relaxing and having fun and after everyone had left out the sex toys while Dawn and Ursula's clothes "mysteriously" fell of.

One year later they married.

the end.

Me: Now this idea come to only two hours ago after I couldn't find any Dawn x Ursula fics regardless of rating so I came up with this one and I hope this inspires more for this pairing. actually i have a couple of other ideas for Dawn x Ursula fics (although one is actually Dawn X Ursula X Zoey) to give people as challenges so if you are interested let know either by review or PM.

please read an review


End file.
